


How It’s Meant To Be

by EverlarkAlways08



Series: Moments To Live In [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hayffie, Toast!Babies, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkAlways08/pseuds/EverlarkAlways08
Summary: Peeta returns after months in the Capitol. How Peeta dealt with returning home and about growing back together with Katniss. How their lives finally turn out how it's meant to be.~Sequel to Come Back To Me~





	1. Chapter 1

I smile as I finish the last brush stroke, the oranges, yellows and reds mix beautifully to make the setting colours of the sky and the green forestry is blended well. A calming image that's been in my head for the last couple weeks, it doesn't seem to leave, no matter how many paintings I do of it.

Although my memories of the Capitol aren't very pleasant I still wanted to get better, I wanted to be able to control myself, I don't want to put people in danger, not like I already have.

I sit at my desk with a sigh as I open the sketching pad that Katniss gave to me all that time ago when I was a lunatic strapped to the bed. Katniss... I wonder how she's doing, I wish I could talk to her but I don't know if she even feels the same way that she did months ago, my heart pains a little at the thought of her not having those feelings although I wouldn't be surprised. 

I turn towards the sound of my door opening and the doctor who once treated Katniss, Doctor Aurelius, walks in. He looks up from his clipboard and sits across from me at my desk

"I'm really seeing some improvement, Peeta. I haven't seen a violent flashback from you in over a month. It took a while but it's definitely an improvement" Dr Aurelius says 

"I feel much better. More in control. I've been watching the videos you gave me, I watch them on a loop all day... especially the one of Katniss and I on the beach. I understand now" I reply

"This is a good sign. We also discussed amongst one another and we believe that you are fit enough to travel back to your home. I'll be following up in a week, to check if you're handling everything fine" he announces, I smile 

"I get to go home?" I question and he nods

"We've contacted Haymitch who's agreed to let you stay with him seeing as your house was one of the ones that got destroyed" he replies

"That's fine. When do I leave?" I ask

"In two hours. You'll be there by morning" he answers and I nod, he stands then leaves the room, I can't help but feel excited to get out of this place and back to a familiar surrounding. A surrounding like home. 

I wait on the platform for the private train to roll into the station. Dr Aurelius escorted me to the station, both to make sure nothing happens and to say his goodbye. The train finally rolls into the station and I turn to the man who's helped me a lot over these past months 

"Well, I guess this is a goodbye. You were a pleasure to have as a patient" he admits while extending his hand out, I shake it in return 

"You've really helped me out. You made me get a part of me back" I smile and he does too 

"It was my pleasure. If you can, please tell Katniss that I can't pretend to treat her forever, she needs to pick up her phone" he says 

"I'll be sure to tell her" I reply, I board the train and wave goodbye to the talented doctor before it starts pulling out of the station, taking me out of the Capitol and back home. 

The train ride was faster than I expected and by early morning I am pulling into District Twelves station. I walk in and breathe in the air of home, I look to my left and see a figure sitting on a bench, drinking out of a bottle and I know immediately who it is.

"Haymitch?" I say approaching the man who stands and meets me half way 

"In the flesh. You look better, clearer" he replies 

"I feel clearer" I sigh and he pats my back 

"It's good to have you back, boy" he says. We walk through the District, only a couple of people walking around due to the early hours but they give a friendly smile as I walk by which is nice, it makes me feel welcome. We walk to the Victors Village and I stop in front of a familiar looking house 

"She doesn't come out and doesn't talk to anyone. Greasy Sae can only get her to eat two bites of food. She's constantly—" high pitched screaming comes from inside her house, I go to walk forward but Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder 

"Not yet. She doesn't know you're back" I look at the open window painfully as a light flicks on, I hate having to leave her shaken up from a nightmare but I choose to listen to Haymitch and follow him into his house to settle in, the stench of alcohol almost burns my nose and makes my eyes water 

"Jeez, Haymitch. Ever heard of sobering up?" I say clenching my nose shut 

"Ever heard of minding your own damn business? Take any room upstairs, I sleep downstairs. Never used the darned bedrooms" Haymitch grumbles, disappearing into a room at the end of the house. Good to be back.

After settling in I decide to clean up his house and get rid of empty bottles. I find rotten things that I never want to see again and many mice in cupboards but his house eventually looks decent, also the smell is a lot less harsh on my nose, it’s a bearable smell.

I find Haymitch asleep in his armchair and I cover him with a blanket before deciding to go for a walk, taking in the cleaned up District. Walking into town makes me smile as people are hard at work rebuilding, working together to get work done, my eyes lock on Thom's, I remember him and what he said when he visited me when I wasn't quite myself... 

"Since when are you back?" He asks, walking over to me 

"Early this morning. I've improved so I was granted to come home" I reply 

"That's good, Peeta. I'm happy for you. Have you seen Katniss yet?" Thom asks, I frown and shake my head 

"Haymitch... told me to wait. I haven't seen her" I reply, Thom frowns 

"I don't know about Haymitch but... no one has seen her. The only people who do are Sae and her granddaughter. Sae's the only one who's been looking after her. Sae says she has to force feed Katniss. There's days where Katniss doesn't eat anything. Sad only has time to see her once a week in the mornings though" he says 

"And... what? You think it's any better her seeing me?" I ask him

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that if you're still the old Peeta... you'll care about what state she's in" he replies, he's right... I do care what state she's in and I know exactly what I need to do. 

People did look at me strange when I walked through town pushing a wheelbarrow filled with the small flowers but I didn't care. I almost notify Katniss of my actions but decide against it, I start digging, ripping out the dead plants and replacing them with the small vibrant yellow flowers. I'm halfway done when I hear the door handle turn, I stand and look at the door, not knowing what I'll expect. 

Nothing could prepare me for seeing Katniss the way she is. She's all skin and bone, her own clothes are way too big for her. The bags under her eyes are almost brown which indicates just how much sleep she actually gets. Not to mention the hollow look in her once strong silver eyes.

"You're back..." she says in just about a whisper 

"Early this morning. Dr Aurelius told me to tell you that he can't pretend to treat you forever. You need to pick up the phone" I say, her eyes direct to the freshly planted flowers planted in the ground and in the wheelbarrow. For a moment her eyes fill with rage and I’m ready to explain before she screams at me but just as quick it ceases to a look of sadness 

"I uhh... found them, growing outside by the forest. It's primrose. I thought to plant them here, for her" I reply, Katniss takes a sharp in take of breath before turning around and slamming the front door closed, it doesn't stop me to keep planting.

* * *

"Peeta. You're back" I smile as Greasy Sae leaves Katniss' house 

"I am. How is she today? I saw her for the first time yesterday" I say, Sae lets out a sigh

"She's seen better days. She threw what I made her at the wall. I don't blame the poor girl, losing your father and then sister only years later" Sae frowns 

"I'm sure she's grateful for all that you're doing" I reassure her, Sae pats my shoulder while smiling 

"Even after everything... they didn't take away the goodness that lives in you" she replies, she walks away with her granddaughter by her side, I go to start walking back towards town but I feel myself being pulled towards Katniss' house. The pull is too strong to ignore and I give in, I open the door but as I look around, everything seems untouched. Katniss is sitting on her couch, looking at the wall blankly, slowly, I approach her and her eyes move to my own 

"I...I wanted to check up on you" I say 

"Great. You can leave now" Katniss grumbles

"I can't. I won't. Not when you need my help" I tell her firmly, she stands abruptly 

"Really? I'm not a child, I don't need babysitting. Why can't everyone leave me the fuck alone" she scowls marching out of the room and into the kitchen, I follow her but my eyes widen when I walk in, she's holding tightly onto the sharpest knife in the kitchen, pressing the tip to her chest, right over her heart. I hold my hands up, she doesn't stop herself from letting the tears run down her face 

"What's the point? I have nothing left. No family, no friends. I'm alone in this world so I might as well do everyone a favour and end my life. No one needs me, I realise that. People can go on with their lives, not caring that I'm no longer alive" she cries 

"Katniss, listen to me. You're not alone, you have me" I inch close to her, slowly. "Snow messed with my head, tried getting rid of every good and sane thought I had. He turned me into a weapon. I never felt alone though. Do you know why?" I ask her, she shakes her head, I inch closer to her, my hands still up 

"Because you were there. Constantly trying to help get me back to who I use to be. Who I've become. Katniss, I need you. Everything is still a little fuzzy but I know in my heart that we can have a clean slate. I can't live without you. You're all I thought about through treatment, you're all I drew. Please... don't do this" I try talking her down, I put my hand over her tightly clenched one 

"Let go... give me the knife" I tell her calmly, her grip on the handle loosens, I slowly take it from her grasp and put down on the bench, I don't hesitate and pull her in for a hug, her heartbroken cries echo throughout the empty house

"She's... she's go—gone!" She cries, clenching my shirt and I rub her back 

"I know. It's okay to cry. I'm not letting go" I reassure her. She cries for a while until she just lets out little sniffs 

"Why'd you come back? You could've gone to any District. Why Twelve?" She asks

"Because it's my home. You're here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here" I answer and she lets out a sniffle. I hold her for a while until she breaks from the hug and she continues her previous action from when I first found her. 

I decide to try something, something I know she'll remember and will hopefully eat. It doesn't take long for me to perfectly knead the dough so it can go in the oven. I remember, this bread has significance in her life, in our relationship and I remember I gave her a loaf when she was on the brink of starvation and we used it at our unofficial toasting. 

After a while it's finally finished, as I wait for it to cool, I set up a berry platter and decorate the plate nicely, I then cut two slices of the bread, making sure to spread butter over it. I walk in to the living room and present it to her, she just looks at it and then at me as if she wants an explanation 

"I remember... the bread. It's your favourite. I also remembered that blackberries and raspberries are your favourites" I say, she looks back at the bare wall blankly, I set the plate down on the coffee table in frustration 

"Look, I understand. I do. My whole family died and memories of them are fuzzy now, my own mind was turned against me. Do you have any idea what it was like? I was there throughout it all, it's like there was two of me" I sit on the coffee table so I'm across from her

"I do remember though, how I was after the death of my family. I fell into those habits because I had no one. Haymitch shut himself away, you had too many responsibilities as there was and the entire District, including my friends, all turned on me. You have a system here, Katniss. Haymitch is right next door, I'm across from you trying hard to get you through this and you have Greasy Sae coming once a week in the morning to check up on you" I let out a sigh 

"I didn't have that kind of system. I had no one who I could turn to... no one to comfort me. You have people here, Katniss. Prim is a tragic loss, you need to know, I lost my older brother, the one I was closest to. I lost him and I know how it feels. You just can't let the darkness take over. It ruins you. Eventually it weakens you, like it did for me" I add

"Just... please. Eat" I tell her, offering her the plate and this time she actually takes it, this time she eats everything that was given to her in a flash before handing back the plate to me 

"Why do you care? We all know that you don't love me anymore" she frowns and I do too 

"My feelings for you are still as they were, my past is just a little fuzzy. I remember... the love I felt for you and I still feel it. You're just not ready yet, we both know that" I reply, with that she slowly brings the toast to her lips. It makes me smile seeing her finishing it off completely. 

“I am... a little hungry” she admits, I chuckle before getting her another plate of food that she also devours in seconds.

We make a routine of it, I come to her house every morning, make her breakfast that she actually eats. Greasy Sae was surprised to see Katniss smiling, surprised to see her fuller looking cheeks, I reassured Greasy Sae that Katniss is in good hands.

I still see it in her eyes though... she’s drowning in grief and it doesn’t help that Haymitch makes no effort to clean up his own home, leaving me to babysit him and then I am constantly trying to keep the smile on Katniss’ face during the day, which is really difficult to do. 

It’s the first time I hear her screams in my sleep. I’m running down the stairs of Haymitch’s house before I could even blink. I run the short distance to Katniss’ house and as I burst through her door, I run up the stairs, two at a time. I burst through her bedroom door to see her still screaming in her sleep.

”Katniss! Wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” I call out, I call out to her a few more times before her eyes shoot open. She immediately bursts out into tears, I lay next to her, bringing her to my chest

”Shhh, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare” I reassure her, panting a little

“But it’s real... she’s gone” Katniss cries 

“I know... I understand how you feel. It’s going to take a while but I’m going to be here every step of the way. It helps to talk, don’t shut people out, talk to me” I comfort her 

“She didn’t deserve to die... she was my little sister... the voice of reason. It hurts...” she cries. I let her cry, I let her tell me about her dark thoughts, about her sister and how upsettingly quiet it gets at night. 

She falls back to sleep in my arms. Even as she sleeps, I continue to rub her back, I smile at her little breaths she takes, her little movements and facial expressions... all bringing back happy memories. Those memories, drawing me into the world of dreams, causing me to re-live those blissful memories in my sleep. 

I wake up and Katniss is still laying on my chest, carefully, I climb out from under her before heading downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and start to make some breakfast, it’s not long until Katniss comes downstairs, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“I’m sorry...” she groans, I look at her with a raised eyebrow

”What are you sorry for?” I ask

“For waking you up. Crying like a baby. I’m so embarrassed...” she admits

”Don’t be. I’m glad you talked to me” I smile, she leans against the counter, watching as I mix things in a bowl

”I was thinking... maybe to start up hunting again” Katniss admits, I nod 

“That sounds like a great idea. You should definitely do that” I reply 

“Do you want to come with me? You’ve never seen me hunt before” she asks, I look over my shoulder and smile 

“Of course I’ll come. Right after breakfast” I grin, continuing to mix the contents in the bowl. 

* * *

“Isn’t there suppose to be animals in the woods?” I ask as we walk through the woods that are practically surrounding Twelve 

“Maybe because you scared them all off. You’re footsteps aren’t exactly quiet” she chuckles and I do too

”I’m sorry that I’m not a stealthy huntress like you” I tease

”You better be sorry. You can learn, I guess” she looks over her shoulder, an amused grin plastered on her face. We find a squirrel sitting in a tree and Katniss holds up her hand, signalling for me to stop, I obey her silent command. 

She quietly pulls out an arrow, nocking it with the bowstring of her wooden bow. She takes a deep breath as she drags the arrow back then she lets go, the arrow flies smoothly in the air. It hits the squirrel in the eye, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. I look at her with my mouth agape... I’ve seen her use her bow before... I always thought it was impressive but I’ve never seen her use it like this... I’m more than impressed. 

“That was amazing” I say as she puts it in her game bag

”Thank you” she replies, walking on and I follow her 

“How did you learn? I remember that we never talked much about our childhoods with each other” I say

”We didn’t talk about our childhood because we were scared to. Especially me, I would’ve gotten killed if Snow found out I was hunting, it was illegal” she replies 

“My dad taught me. We’d wake up at the crack of dawn, it was barely light. By the time we’d be in the woods, the sunrise would be our source of light. I was five when he first taught me how to properly hold a bow, how to nock the arrow properly” she stops and looks at a lake surrounded by trees and grass, she sits down on the grass and I don’t hesitate to sit next to her 

“He would teach me how to stand just right. Every time I didn’t do it the way he did, he’d tell me to believe in myself. He told me that I can do anything I’ve always dreamed of. Every morning, we would get up before sunrise and practice constantly until we had to go back. I got better and better. Every time I hit my target, my dad would have the biggest smile on his face” I watch as the sad smile appears on Katniss’ beautiful face, I take her hand in comfort

“We can stop if it’s upsetting you too much” I say

“No. I want you to know this. No one besides my sister has ever known the story in depth” she replies, interlocking our fingers

“As I got older and older, I could shoot without even trying. Once, my dad let me go by myself when I was ten. I came back without a scratch and a bag full of the hunted game that I was able to get. To say my dad was proud was an understatement” she continues

“He brought me here to swim. The children in the Seam didn’t get to experience the luxury to swim in school. Mostly because we couldn’t afford it. He took me here instead, where the water is always cool. Every summer we’d practice until I was swimming on my own. Even after I learnt how to swim, we’d come here every summer, enjoy the water” she sighs

“After the mine explosion... the lake and hunting was the only sense of my dad that I had left. I continued to hunt, not for sport but only when I absolutely needed to. I continued to come to the lake to swim, enjoying the time I got alone... to be with my dad” she says looking up at the trees

“He’d be proud of you, Katniss. Prim dying... that wasn’t your fault. I know that you wouldn’t have allowed her to go if you knew” I tell her

“Maybe... maybe not. I don’t blame myself for her death, I know that wasn’t my fault. I blame myself for not teaching her to say no. I know that Coin asked her to join the healers. I know Coin asked you to join the squad. Maybe... my sister could’ve been spared... if I just taught her that both Snow and Coin were the enemy. Maybe then... she’d still be alive” she frowns

”That’s what made Prim herself, though. She had a heart of gold, she was drawn to helping you. She was a lot like you when it came to personality. More like you than you may think. Prim knew the costs but like you, she couldn’t sit around and wait, she had to be a healer, help the injured and be a hero just like her sister” I explain

”My memories even now are still a little shiny but I remember a lot more memories. My mom... she’d always sing as she baked. I always remember just watching with astonishment as she baked like she’s been doing it since she was born. Your voice was just as angelic and soothing as my mother’s was” I add

”I remember... I’ve had feelings for you ever since I understood what it meant to love another. I wish you didn’t have to go through what you had to. I’ve always thought so” I frown 

“I thought the same thing” she replies giving our interlocked hands a little squeeze, we both look out at the calm ripples that show on the lake. I take this chance to look at Katniss, she’s looking at the calming water, for the first time since I’ve returned, she looks at peace. 

Katniss shows me all I need to know in the forest, she even showed me how to use her bow and surprisingly let me have a turn. We’ll just say that I’m not going to be able to add hunting to my list of skills. Apparently the dead squirrel she shot could shoot better than I had, we laughed and it was the hardest we’ve laughed in a very long time.

Haymitch actually joins us for dinner this time. He discusses with us that Paylor has been handling the President business, he told us that the whole of Panem has voted for her to be President, her entire Presidency is to be televised for the nation to see. It makes me feel at ease that Panem will for once have a President who cares and sympathises, who knows what it means to be hungry, to be scared. To live to see what hatred and being consumed with power leads. 

Once we finish our dinner, Haymitch gets up and leaves. Grumbling a ‘cheers’ for dinner, leaving just Katniss and I to clean up. Sometimes I wonder about the state of Haymitch, he seems distant, more than he use to be... he’s been like that since I got back and Thom even told me he was like that when he got here, it makes sense that Katniss feels lonely. I would be too. 

“I wanted to run an idea by you. I want your opinion” I say to Katniss, she nods as she continues to scrub the dirty plate 

“I’ve been talking to Thom. Since he started building Twelve back on its feet, I asked if it were possible for him to add my families bakery to the mix. I’ve been thinking about starting the bakery back up again” I explain, she smiles, handing me the plate to dry 

“I think it’s a great idea. Although, it really is up to you... I personally think it may just be a good healing process for you” she replies and I smile 

“Well, I’m glad you said that. I was thinking to change it up, make it a place where people can sit and relax, as well as buy baked goods” I say 

“Count me on board. I’m proud that you’re taking the steps in the right direction” she says 

“I mean, that counts for you to continue hunting. At least be out in the woods a lot more. I think it’ll be a healing process for you to. Remember, it’s not illegal to go into the woods anymore” I reply and she sighs 

“I guess it’s only fair” she replies, I shake my head with a smile. 

Katniss and I finally finish cleaning up from dinner. We spend sometime talking on her couch, talking about stories in our past and I even tell her what treatment was like in the Capitol, I wasn’t quite ready to tell her the torture I went through and she knew that so I talked about the calming process of my treatment. The time like usual flies by too quickly, I’m reluctantly walked to the door, I open the door before turning to face Katniss. 

“Would it be strange if I asked you to stay with me? I’m just scared that if you leave, the nightmares will come. My sleep usually always consists of them, even after I wake from a nightmare, there’s always bound to be more when I go back to sleep. Last night... I didn’t get anymore after you stayed... if I do have nightmares... I want you to be there to wake me” she admits 

“Of course I’ll stay” I smile in return, I reassure her I’ll return after I get sleepwear, I ignore the look that I get from Haymitch as I bound up the stairs in excitement and I don’t even know myself why I’m so excited. 

* * *

I don’t know how to approach Thom, if I’m being honest. I know he doesn’t hate me but it’s intimidating, how do you approach someone who you use to be friends with? How do you ask a favour that you don’t deserve?

Despite my doubts, I approach Thom as he works. As I make my way over, I go over in my head what exactly I’m going to say and how I’m going to say it. I tap his shoulder which causes him to turn around.

”Hey, Peeta” he says 

“Hi, Thom. I know that I don’t deserve to ask you favours, nor is it okay. I was just... I wanted to ask if maybe you could add in re-building the bakery? I can fund the material and I’ll even help if you show me” I reply, he smiles 

“Of course, man. I’d like us to be friends. When did you want to start?” He asks, extending his hand, I take it with a smile 

“Friends it is. I’m fine with starting whenever is convenient for you. Thank you, Thom... this means a great deal to me” I admit 

“I know. That’s why I’m agreeing” he chuckles, I do too before discussing with Thom how I want it structured and what colours I plan to have inside. In between our discussion, we are able to talk and laugh, building a healthy friendship with each other, I just know that Delly is looking down with a smile at the both of us talking and laughing with each other. 

I return to Katniss’ home in good spirits. Thom said it’ll take a few days for paints and materials to arrive as it’s ordered from the Capitol, it doesn’t matter because that means that I have a chance at a normal life, have something normal. It makes me feel like we can really move on and live a life without fear. 

As I was expecting, Katniss wasn’t home. It makes me happy that she took my advice to go hunting. I decide to make lunch before she gets back, knowing that she’ll be hungry when she returns. No activities will be able to calm me like baking and sketching can, I don’t know what it is that’s calming, maybe it’s the idea that I’m creating things that don’t have to be just for my enjoyment but for others as well. 

Katniss returns just as I’m putting our lunch on two plates. She walks into the kitchen with a smile as she sets down her game bag on the counter, digging through it to pull out some edible berries that must be in season, she opens the biggest door on her icebox. Storing the berries away then she gets out some cutlery.

”How’d it go with Thom today?” She asks as we sit at the table 

“Really well. I think it’s the start of a new friendship for him and I. He was more than happy to help re-build the bakery” I reply, she smiles

”I’m glad that he said yes. I was hoping he would, I know that it was something that you really wanted” she says 

“What about you? How was it being back in the woods?” I ask 

“Better than I expected. I didn’t hunt but it was relaxing to just take in the trees... the leaves on the ground, the occasional really green grass patches. It was incredibly peaceful” she sighs

”I knew that you would feel like that. I hope it’s a constant thing you do” I reply and she nods

“Definitely. Although, not too constant. I don’t want to completely rid the woods from its animals and berries” she chuckles, I do too

“That’s a good point. You should definitely stick with it” I say with amusement, she rolls her eyes before asking about what I plan on doing tomorrow. I take a second to take in her smile as I make lame jokes, her single braid that stays down her shoulder and sits across her chest. Why does this feeling feel so familiar?


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks I work with Thom on the bakery, it’s something that gives us the chance to get closer. He tells me about Madge Undersee, who surprisingly survived the bombing, and all about how they’re flirty but they don’t know if anything is going to happen. I tell him about Katniss and I spending more and more time together, that I spend most nights with her to help her sleep. I tell him about the familiar feeling that I only just figured out which made him tease me for his own amusement. 

I continue to make meals for Katniss during the day, some days we have a picnic by the lake which has become one of my favourite spots in Twelve. Katniss gets out more often, walks through town without her head hung, I can tell it has a good affect, her seeing Twelve being re-built. 

Haymitch, Katniss and I watched together as Paylor got announced as President. It was televised as she recited the new responsibilities of President. The citizens of the Capitol all cheered as Paylor smiled down and waved at them after announcing her engagement to the new Head Peacekeeper, who is far from Conrad, he actually has humanity, something Conrad didn’t posses. 

“Hey Peet. Looks like you have a visitor” Thom motions his head from behind me, I turn to see Katniss approaching, I immediately smile 

“Hey” I say, meeting her half way 

“Hi. I was around, thought to check up on how it’s going” she smiles 

“Really good. We’re almost ready to put on the beams for the roof” I motion to the newly constructed Mellark Bakery. “Would you like to see?” I ask and she nods, I take her inside where men and woman nail away, putting up the last bits of the floor or the last bits of the wall. 

I show her the door that leads to the kitchen which then leads to the counter, I also show her where my office will be and where my future employees will stay when they have a break. Due to there being no roof, the sun shines bright and lights up Katniss’ face just right, her features come out in a way I didn’t notice before.

“This is all amazing, Peeta” Katniss smiles and I do too

“Thank you. I’m really happy with how it’s turning out” I reply, looking around the empty space that will soon be filled up with counters, ovens and iceboxes

“I visited Madge Undersee today. She was having a tough day, memories of her dad coming back. We were somewhat friends, so I guess I was able to cheer her up” She says 

“Really? You two are friends” 

“Yeah. Now... it seems we relate a lot more now. Unfortunately... we share in the lose of a father” she replies 

“On the bright side, it’s good to see that you’re making friends who aren’t me or Haymitch” I chuckle 

“Hey now. Don’t be cocky because you helped me” she replies, trying to sound serious but her face defies her as her grin doesn’t leave her face

”Never. You know, Thom and Madge have a thing going on. Apparently they’re flirting and that’s it” I tell her, Katniss scoffs 

“I had to sit painfully as Madge complained that she’s waiting for Thom to ask her out already” Katniss replies

”Well, why don’t we give it a little push?” I suggest, Katniss grins 

“I’ll work on Madge. You try to work on Thom” she replies, I mirror her grin. We walk out of the bakery and say goodbye. I walk up to Thom to continue measuring, I go over on how to casually bring up Madge 

“So, how have you and Madge been?” I ask, his neck turns red but it doesn’t quite go to his face 

“We’ve uhh... we’ve been good. She’s a good friend to me” he replies 

“Friend?” I question, he looks up at me 

“Well, yeah. I mean, we’re not dating” he replies 

“Hmm. Interesting” I say, he chuckles 

“Come on, Man. That’s not cool” he admits with an amused grin 

“What?” I ask innocently 

“You and Katniss are so obvious! I saw her look at me when she was saying goodbye to you. All of a sudden, Madge comes up. Who’s idea was it?” He chuckles, I look down sheepishly 

“I’m sorry. I just... I want to help you guys out. I know you like her and Madge likes you so I—“ 

“Wait. Who told you Madge liked me?” Shit. What do I say now?

”Uhhhh...” for once my tongue is caught and I don’t know what to say 

“Well I’ll be damned... I thought she was flirting so I didn’t feel like a jackass” he says, that’s a surprise...

”You won’t tell Madge that you know? It just slipped out. You weren’t really meant to know” I tell him 

“I wouldn’t do that to you. No matter how uncool you and your crush are” he teases, now it’s my turn to go red 

“Oh come on? Constant dinners, mostly under the stars? Spending nights together? You two are practically dating, minus the sex and hand holding” Thom grins 

“Now your the one being uncool” I grumble

“Awh! Come on Peet! Everyone knows that you and Katniss are bound to happen” his grin of amusement is still plastered on his face, I shake my head and chuckle, repeating the last of his words in my head _you and Katniss are bound to happen _

* * *

It feels good. Being in my own space, feeling the dough between my fingers. My bakery was finished within months and now with the chilly month of October, I’ve been more busy than ever. After five months of returning from the Capitol, District Twelve has come a long way. It’s almost built back up completely, with shops that provide the same things as the Capitol, normal clothes for all ages and food wise. 

We have also gotten some people move to our District, running away from painful memories or tired of their lives in their old District. A lot of men, women and children from Thirteen have come to Twelve, filling our District back up. The best part about Twelve now? There’s no Merchant and Seam side, in any Districts. Paylor immediately took away the labels, unifying the Districts as one, as equals and it actually worked. 

Even as a unified District, not everyone can afford to live exceptional lives like others. Every weekend, Katniss and I drop off freshly baked goods or food for those who need it. It was Katniss’ idea first, seeing as she knows what it’s like to have an empty stomach, I wasn’t one to disagree and I couldn’t help myself... I know that they need it more than we do, that they deserve to live a safe life. 

“Thanks again, Peeta. You don’t know how much this job means to me” Madge says from next to me, I send her a smile 

“It’s no problem. The least I could do” I reply, Madge’s Father was the last piece of family that she had left, so when Thom told me about how Madge struggled to find a job... I wanted to help my friend out, I offered Madge a job before the bakery was to be open, with some persuading on both mine and Thom’s parts, she accepted.

It’s sunset by the time I’m walking back home. It’s a peaceful walk, some couples walk by, some families walk by happily giggling. I stop as squealing gets my attention, I watch as a blonde man holds his dark haired daughter to the sky, her legs and arms spread out as she laughs, he smiles like that little girl is his whole world. It makes me smile... it makes me wonder if I’ll ever get to experience that. 

I walk into Katniss’ house, I leave my shoes by the door and hang up my coat. I look in the sitting room and smile, Katniss is asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. I mark her spot in the book before I put a blanket over her body.

Half-way through making dinner, I hear a yawn coming from where I left Katniss. I hear her delicate footsteps get closer and closer before I feel her presence next to me, watching as I cut up the plum.

”Rabbit stew?” She asks 

“How’d you know?” I chuckle 

“Because, it’s the only stew that you put plums in” she says, nudging my side 

“It’s also your favourite” I tell her 

“That is true. I don’t know what you do to make it taste so good... but you do” she replies, I smile in amusement

”How was work?” She asks hopping onto the bench, taking a full plum and bites into the soft fruit 

“It was good. Like usual. It’s been open for a month now and business hasn’t gone slow at all ” I reply

”That’s good at least. I mean it’s the only way you can get the money now. Seeing as we stopped our Victors earnings” she sighs, I nod my head in agreement 

“This letter came from Annie today. I haven’t opened it yet. I wanted to wait until you got home” she says, extending the unopened note to me. I take it from her then open it, I smile at the picture before starting to read out loud 

_Dear Katniss and Peeta,_

_It’s been a while. Many things have changed, especially _

_outside District Twelve. I know you two probably already know that. _

_It’s peaceful here in Four, it’s the place that I know Finnick would_

_want our baby raised._

_Johanna returned to District Seven, as far as I know she’s doing_

_okay, it’ll take her a while to fully recover but I hope it’s _

_sooner rather than later. _

_Gale has been promoted as commander in District Two, to_

_keep peace and unify all the Districts. He seems to _

_enjoy it. _

_Your mother had been assigned Head Healer in the _

_Capitol, training all the young women and men about the _

_profession. _

_I’m living in Four with my son, Flynn, who everyday, reminds me_

_of his father. _

_We’ve all lost so much, we have finally gotten_

_ a chance _ _at a life we never thought_

_ possible before. I will be forever _ _grateful _

_for your kindness, my son will grow up knowing_

_that he has many protectors. _

_Live the life you both have dreamed. _

_Annie _

Katniss and I both smile after I read the letter, I show her the picture of Annie holding her baby son who already looks like Finnick. Only thing of Finnick that he doesn’t resemble is his hair colour, Flynn has inherited his Mother’s orange hair but the rest of him is completely Finnick. I look at Katniss who is looking at the photo, smiling. She looks so beautiful smiling... she looks up and notices me watching her, I don’t look away. 

“What are you staring at me for?” She asks with a huff of laughter

”It’s just... you’re so beautiful when you smile” I reply, her cheeks turn red slightly 

“Yeah. And I suppose these are appealing too” she says rolling up her sleeves, showing off the burn marks on her arms and the scar from when she got her tracker taken out. She hops down from the counter after not getting a response, before she could leave I grab her arm and pull her against me 

“Scars. Burn marks. They’re proof of what you went through. What you survived. It shows how strong you are” I tell her 

“But why stick around when you can have a pretty, sane and non-flawed women” she says, I lift my shirt all the way to my chin, showing off the burn marks and scars from the Capitol. I turn around so she can see the welt scars on my back, I hear her gasp and then she touches the scars with her finger tips. I turn around and pull my shirt back down. 

“I don’t want to have a pretty women whether she’s sane or not, whether she’s flawed or not. I want you, Katniss. You’re the best woman I could ever be blessed to love. You’re beautiful, why do you think my favourite colour is orange? Like a sunset” I ask, she just shrugs, looking down at her feet, I lift her chin 

“Because of you. I always thought you were beautifully radiant. So, when I first looked up at the sky, seeing the soft orange with a tinge of red... I associated you with that colour. I actually told my dad the reason I chose it because you can be soft but fiery when you need to be” I chuckle, she smiles up at me

”How do you stand me? I don’t understand how you think I could be associated with that colour” she frowns 

“Katniss. You mean everything to me. I love your stubbornness. I love how you’re constantly protecting the ones you love. I love how even after what the Capitol did to me... what I did to you... you never left my side” I reply, rubbing my thumb against her cheek, she leans into my touch 

“I’ve never stopped loving you” she whispers

”Neither have I” I reply, crashing our lips together, I move my free hand to her hip and keeping my other hand against her cheek. Kissing her finally after all this time, after everything we went through brings back memories I didn’t know I could get back, brings back the feelings I use to feel... suddenly I’m hungry... in the pit of my stomach and I get hungrier the more we’re kissing.

I move my hands and put my hands on the back of her thighs, getting the indication straight away, Katniss jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. I stumble a bit as we make our way to her bedroom, I lay her down on her bed, we both rush as we take off our clothes... missing having each other like this. We climb under the sheets to continue our passionate kissing.

“I should still have in date condoms... in my draw” she sighs as I kiss and suck at her neck, without another word I yank open her draw, feeling around for the box as Katniss copies my actions by sucking and kissing my neck... fuck me. I finally find the stupid box and just tip them all out on her bedside draw, taking the first packet that I touch.

”You’re okay with this?” I ask as I put it on properly 

“Yes... I missed this... I missed you, please” she begs 

“Okay” I reply, I grip myself and guide myself to her warm, wet centre. I slowly enter her, I let out a groan as she tightens around my cock, her warmth is inviting. 

“Get moving Peeta” she demands, I smirk against her neck and start my thrusting. Fuck, no wonder we done this so often... this is amazing. I kiss all the way down her neck and to her nipples, a memory from us being intimate flashes by... I bite down and tug at her nipple causing her legs to wrap around my waist, I grunt as I feel her tug roughly on my hair. 

“Oh Peeta!” She moans as I move to the other, I chuckle over her mouth 

“You never could be quiet” I tease, kissing her before she could say something back 

“Come on baby. Let go” I grunt into her ear, I slip my hand under the sheets to where were joined and start massaging the sensitive skin, I continue to kiss her, swallowing her loud moans. I feel her whole body tense before she lets go completely. I push her legs to the side, opening her further, I violently thrust into her, finishing not too long after. 

We lay in the after math of our actions. I spoon her from behind, smiling against her neck at how that all felt. I move my fingertips up and down her bare hip, tracing a burn if I come across it, letting her know that it has never bothered me. 

“You love me, real or not real?” I ask, she turns in my arms, smiling

”Real. Immensely real” she replies, bringing her lips to mine for a soft kiss

”I want... maybe we could... shit... I’m usually really good at talking. Listen, I love you and I know you love me... I want us to be together, romantically. If you’d allow it” I say, her smile never leaves her face 

“I’ll allow it” she replies, I smile and bring our lips to a loving kiss, I hover over her, the smile never leaving my face... that is until the bedroom door burst in, Katniss screams and immediately hides under the covers causing me to move into a sitting position, I look to our old mentor standing in the doorway with his usual bottle of liquor.

”Haymitch! Get out!” I yell, moving the blanket more over my lap 

“Yeah well while you two were rolling around the sheets, I had to stop that pot of now inedible stew. Or would you have preferred me leaving it on? Messing up your kitchen and burning your house to the ground” he says

“Did you have to burst in here? Thank you but please go” I scowl

“I’ll be waiting downstairs. I’m hungry” he grumbles, he shuts the door when he leaves and I let out an annoyed grunt... great... just great

”I cannot face him... not ever again” Katniss says, still under the covers 

“I’ll go down first. If you don’t eventually come down. Trust me, I understand” I reply, slowly, she moves the sheets away from her face to reveal her completely red face 

“You really need to teach him about knocking and proper guest manners” she scowls, using anger to shield her embarrassment 

“How about I feed the terror downstairs and we can maybe continue later” I say, kissing her softly then I kiss all over her face, causing her to giggle

”God I can’t wait to taste you again” I groan against her neck, sucking and biting at it

”Go. Before Haymitch barges back in here” she laughs. I walk downstairs dressed in my sleepwear that have found their home in Katniss’ drawers, even though I don’t technically live with her... at least I haven’t been asked yet. 

I go into the kitchen and decide that I’ll just make Haymitch a sandwich. Although it’s appreciated, I don’t think it’s wise to storm into what you know is a bedroom. Haymitch knew what he was doing one way or another, he thrives on others embarrassment, particularly Katniss or I or even both. 

“So, when did that start up again?” I hear his voice from behind me 

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s personal” I mumble 

“Oh, so when you two first got together and rolling around at night with people around you who knew exactly what was going on doesn’t embarrass you but me asking that question does?” He asks taking a swig 

“It’s the fact that you barged in without knocking. It’s just lucky we weren’t _doing_ anything” I reply 

“But you were about to” he grins in amusement, I roll my eyes and slide the plate towards him

”You really want me out of your hair. Wow, Sweetheart has you wrapped around her finger” Haymitch scoffs

”I’m too tired to cook now. Besides, I don’t know what to make if I weren’t” I scowl 

“Whatever you say, Boy. I’ll take this to go and leave you and Sweetheart to your usual antics” he taunts, turning and walking out the door, taking the plate with him, without even second questioning, I bound up the stairs. 

* * *

“I do not!” Katniss laughs from my lap as we sit in front of the fire, I grin at her reaction. I told her that she snores in her sleep, not terribly bad but... still snores, apparently I’m wrong 

“It’s true. When you deep sleep you snore” I reply with a teasing grin, she rolls her eyes and looks into the flames

“I don’t know if I want to be happy” Katniss suddenly says

“What? Why?” I ask, she sits up and I look at her beautiful face, even though she’s smiling again, her eyes tell me what’s really happening inside her... she’s drowning from grief and sorrow

”If I be happy... I’ll forget her. She won’t be around to witness the happiness, I don’t want to forget my little sister” all the sadness I’ve witnessed doesn’t compare to the sadness I see on Katniss’ face and the sadness in her voice

“Nothing will ever be the same. I don’t know if the pain of losing Prim never goes away. I don’t know if you’ll ever stop feeling sad but what I do know is that she’d want you to live a well deserved happy life. I’ve been thinking lately... we could make a book, a book filled with the ones close to us who have died, we could write down memories we have of that person that would be a crime to forget, that way there’s no possible way for us to forget” I suggest 

“I use to have something similar, my mom did at least. It was filled with plants that were edible and could be used for healing. She called it her Plant Book. Our book... it can be like that but more like a Memory Book” Katniss admits, I nod at her before telling her to stay where she is, I go through the draws in her room before pulling out the brown leather book I’ve been hiding, I join Katniss back in front of the fire 

“I talked to Dr Aurelius about it. He sent me this, all of the pages are blank, we can fill them with photos of the people who we were close with who had fallen, if we can’t get any photos then I’ll draw them” I explain giving it to Katniss, her hand strokes over the soft leather

”This is perfect. Can we start now?” She asks and I nod, it won’t be therapeutic for just Katniss but for me too. 

Yuletide wasn’t celebrated like it was in the Capitol. To the Districts we carried on with our days, only the merchant side would have small celebrations within families but too much of it would attract Snow, too much happiness and hope would’ve had him put a stop to it immediately, having them beaten for trying to enjoy a day where we came together. I saw it once... I never thought I’d see a Peacekeeper beat a little girl but they did, it was a warning that our lives aren’t ours to enjoy. 

However, that was in the past. Yuletide is now celebrated by the Capitol and the Districts. We don’t have to be scared to smile or laugh, the Peacekeepers would join in on the celebrations that the Districts would have in our town square which made it even better to experience. Getting gifts isn’t of great importance, as it’s mostly for the children but this year is the first year that the entire nation can celebrate Yuletide week. 

After dating Katniss for three months now, I’ve become accustomed to her hesitance in receiving any type of gift. This however is an exception. I smiled when her present arrived and just to be safe I hid it in the room I never use in Haymitch’s house. It starts snowing while Katniss and I decorate the big Yuletide tree in her living room, I get distracted at looking at the ground that is starting to get covered already. 

“If I’m being honest... I don’t enjoy the cold” Katniss admits, standing next to me, I put an arm over her shoulders and pull her close

”Neither but it can be nice. There’s more to do in Summer and Spring though” I reply, she nods in agreement as she continues to look out the window, I take this time to go over her features, the way her lips have a slight smile, it’s small and you have to look hard but it’s there, the shape of her eyes, her hair that lays against her chest... when I look back at her she’s staring at me with an amused look.

“What?” She asks 

“Nothing... you’re just... beautiful to look at” I admit, she smiles 

“You’ve already got me” she replies turning in my arms, I grin

”Doesn’t mean I can’t compliment you” I counter back pulling her in for a kiss, the whole moment grows further and further until she’s pulling me upstairs. 

When Yuletide finally arrives, I get the fire started. Just as it does I go into the kitchen to start off breakfast, I cook Katniss’ favourite. I finish but as I’m setting it on the table I hear some shuffling, confused I walk into the living room and my eyes widen, Katniss is lying on the floor by the fire with a blanket over her body... holy shit.

”Um... breakfast... it’s uh naked—I mean! It’s ready!” I barely get out, feeling really flustered, amongst other feelings... 

“Well, maybe I don’t want breakfast right now” she says with... the sexist smile I’ve ever seen. I’ve never been so quick in my entire life.

Breakfast is long forgotten, I hold Katniss against me as we look into the orange flames. I kiss her bare shoulder, I enjoy the moment of us both being together like we are now. The snow gently falling everywhere outside, setting the mood perfectly. 

“I want to give you the gift I got you” Katniss suddenly stands, she stands up, her naked form leaving before I could protest, I grin at her naked form as she kneels down, bringing over her gift to me and the gift I got her. I take both of them from her, leaning against the couch, Katniss takes her place next to me. 

“I was thinking a lot lately... and... uh... open it” she says, I chuckle and pick up the small box with a soft orange ribbon attached to the lid. I take off the lid but I’m confused when I pick up the silver object... a key? 

“It’s, um... my house key... I, uh, I want you to move in, with me. If you want” she explains, I look at her with a smile and kiss her slow and gently 

“Of course I will. Now I can always share a bed with you” I grin, she blushes as I set the box on the couch, I give Katniss her box which causes her to arch her eyebrow in curiosity. She opens it, moves the paper and holds her present with a gasp, the wood is sturdy but smooth, the string is neat and tight

”J.E, L.E, P.E, P.M” her finger traces the carvings on the smooth wood as she reads the initials 

”I... I put my initials but I can always get it taken o—“ 

“No. All the people I care about are on this. The people I love” she smiles, I smile back. She takes the time to admire her new arrows, I made sure the entire thing was made with the best material for hunting

”Sooo... I’m guessing you like it?” I reply as she sets it on the couch with my gift, she moves to straddle my lap, pulling me in for a kiss while rubbing my chest, she grabs one of the many condoms from near by to put it on herself, I groan as she slides down my cock, I get my answer. This has by far been the best holiday in my entire life. 

Yuletide comes and goes. The middle of February comes around, my birthday comes in a flash. I wasn’t expecting to be awoken to being sucked off. Katniss sure wanted to start it off on a good note, I can barely talk, only noises of pleasure escape my mouth until I spurt in her mouth, Katniss not hesitating to swallow and lick me clean, she comes to my face with a grin. 

“Twenty-four... you’re really old” Katniss teases 

“I am? Doesn’t seem that way” I grin, she rolls her eyes 

“Do you want to have a birthday shower with your girlfriend or what?” She scowls, I pull her down to kiss her hungrily. I flip her, kissing and sucking at her neck like she was my meal, once her shirt and bra is gone, both of my hands are immediately massaging her breasts, causing her to moan out

”Mmmm, I don’t think I can wait that long” I mumble against her ear, putting my hand in her panties, smirking against her neck when I feel her unbelievably wet, I take off my shirt along with her pants and panties. I push through her walls, groaning at the no longer needed barrier, Katniss got sent pills from Dr Aurelius who suggested will help with her heavy cycle, also adding its purpose on sexual sides of things. 

My birthday morning starts off great. First in bed and then under the incredibly warm water from the shower. Katniss attempts to make a breakfast, toast and scrambled eggs, it took her many tries and practice with me before she could make in edible and... not at all bad. There isn’t much to do due to the snow that’s still falls, making it too cold to go to the lake or be out and about in the town. 

I’m surprised when Katniss gives me a big box. A new blank sketch pad, new paints, pastels and charcoals for drawing. I immediately sketched Katniss on the first page, her shy smile, slightly flushed cheeks, this time instead of her hair in a single braid, it falls down past her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. 

“What’s for dinner?” Haymitch grumbles as I’m in the middle of sketching Katniss 

“I’m making it tonight” Katniss replies, Haymitch lets out a groan 

“I think you should leave the cooking to the professional” Haymitch says, Katniss scowls at him 

“It’s his birthday. I can cook a little something. I’m doing something nice for my boyfriend” Katniss replies in defence

”You’re lucky I’m that hungry that I’ll eat anything” Haymitch scoffs taking a swig from his clear bottle before walking to sit at the dining room table, I roll my eyes at him before continuing my sketching. I show Katniss the finishing product, she smiles and kisses my cheek.

Katniss’ meal that she prepared was actually quite appetising. Haymitch even got seconds which put a smug smile on Katniss’ face. Haymitch leaves shortly after dinner, leaving Katniss and I to clean up ourselves.

”I would’ve baked you a cake... we both know that would’ve been a lost cause” she sighs, I shake my head

“No. It’s been the best birthday I’ve ever had” I reassure her, bumping our hips together 

“Trust me. You were with me, that’s all I need to make my birthday an enjoyable one” I add drying the plate Katniss gives me. It’s almost like the Panem from before never existed, the only reminders being Katniss’ nightmares and my flashbacks, things we’ll never be able to get rid of or escape from. 

The snow melts and the Spring weather starts rolling in. There are a lot more things to do when Katniss’ birthday comes up, we spend the day at the lake where I surprise her with a gift, a locket but not like the other one I got for her. This locket is much smaller and has a picture of Prim and her father. I told her so that they’re both close to her wherever she goes. 

Seven months of dating is almost surreal to both Katniss and I. We’ve had troubles, we argue on small things, I pick up on her stubbornness and her on my constant hovering whenever her nightmares get too much to bare. We always end up talking it out and... reuniting. Other than those days, we are happy being with each other, feeling normal on those days. 

“How does it feel to be old?” I grin as we walk through town, taking her words from months prior, she chuckles 

“Old? Am I really?” She replies, I chuckle and pull her close to my side 

“You still look incredibly radiant” I compliment which makes her roll her eyes but she moves closer to my side. As we walk we pass Thom and Madge who seem to be in a deep conversation on a bench away from the prying ears of people, Katniss and I look at each other but end up shrugging. 

It’s a rare occasion when Haymitch is too drunk to move. Leaving just Katniss and I. As we set the table there’s a knock at the door, we look at each other confused as we weren’t expecting company tonight. Tentatively, I step towards the door, Katniss and I still aren’t comfortable with unknown guests but I let out a relieving sigh after opening the door and seeing Thom and Madge, I immediately let them in, relief also floods Katniss’ face.

”I really hope we aren’t intruding. We know it’s Katniss’ birthday. We can come back tomorrow” Madge frowns 

“Of course not. Always room for guests” I smile at the small blonde 

“We we’re hoping you’d say that... we have news” Thom says, I gesture to the dining room, Katniss brings them both plates so they can help themselves. We start eating and they tell us

”I’m pregnant” Madge tells us... wow... I wasn’t expecting that. Katniss and I look at each other than back to the couple 

“How long?” I ask

”Only in the second month” Madge replies, both Katniss and I offer their congratulations which the both of them seemed relieved about. We continue to eat dinner, Madge asks Katniss about her birthday and in return Katniss asks her questions about Madge’s plans with the baby which seemed to relax the couple a bit more. 

We walk them to the door, offering some leftovers which they took. After shutting the door, Katniss and I do our usual routine of washing the used utensils. We spend the rest of the night laying on the grass in our back garden, looking up at the twinkling stars and the moon that lights up the sky.

”I never use to be able to admire the night sky, how beautiful it is” Katniss admits, there’s silence before she talks again

”What happened in the Capitol?” She asks in an almost whisper, I feel my whole body tense which makes her sit up 

“You... you don’t have to... if you don’t want to” she mumbles, I immediately sit up and rub her back 

“No... it’s not that. I just... I’ve never had to talk about it that much. Every time I tried to talk about it... I got violent” I reply with a frown

“Maybe that’s because you weren’t feeling comfortable” she suggests, I look into her beautiful eyes, the ones I love so much

“Just... promise me that if _he_ comes back. You’ll run far away and hide” I tell her and she nods 

“When I woke up there, I was in a joint cell with Annie. Snow came in asking about the rebellion and about you. They... tortured Johanna right in front of me. I felt so helpless, I was able to take Annie’s beatings but when I was getting beaten, they used mental torture to her. They starved us then fed us stale bread and dirty water” I look down with a frown but look back up when I see Katniss’ fingers interlock with mine, she kisses my cheek and gives me a reassuring smile 

“They told me... they knew about District Thirteen and the whereabouts. They threatened to send spies, take you when they least expected, only if I didn’t say the things I had. They told me that they’d beat you right in front of me. All those things I said... was because I was protecting you” I tell her 

“I know... I always knew the entire time” she replies 

“The Head Peacekeeper would torture me in private, whipping, electric shocks, burning. What’s worse is that he used you as torture, telling me disgusting things when they bomb Thirteen. That was my breaking point... they took me apart piece by piece but I still had you. You gave me strength to warn Thirteen. Then, they tried taking it away but I came back to you” I finally explain 

“You did. I had my doubts but... deep down I knew you were in there, fighting your way back to me” she says, I pull her into my lap so that we’re face to face

”Nothing will ever change my love for you, Katniss. I want to be with you forever” I tell her 

“Me too” she replies bringing our lips in for a kiss. Kisses like these are the ones I enjoy the most, my hands go up her shirt and to her covered breasts, I squeeze them which causes her to moan, I grin as we kiss but just our luck... the moment is ruined.

”Don’t you two ever be discreet about your canoodling” Haymitch barks at us which causes Katniss to climb out of my lap, I scowl at Haymitch 

“Be quiet, Old Man” Katniss replies, I stand and offer her my hand which she takes so I can pull her up to her feet 

“If you two aren’t careful, you both will have another mouth to feed. We all know that you both aren’t in that mindset” Haymitch scolds, his comment doesn’t make Katniss nor I mad, his tone is strict but nurturing, like a father would tell his children

”Don’t worry, Haymitch. We’re always safe” I reassure him, we bid him a goodnight so that Katniss and I can carry on from before, away from prying eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

I smile as Katniss laughs with Madge and Thom’s baby. She tickles little Darian when she catches him as they ran through the meadow. Since Madge gave birth to Darian, Katniss and I have been the only constant friends and family that the small family had, so, twice a week, Katniss and I help out the couple by looking after their son. Their son who has wriggled his way into Katniss and I’s life. Their son who brings somewhat of a light into our lives. 

Katniss walks over with Darian on her hip. She sits down on the blanket next to me and gives him a small rectangular cut sandwich that were made especially for Darian. He happily sits in Katniss’ lap as he munches away, she watches him with a tender smile, looking beautiful, when the thought for the first time in years pops into my head. I want to marry her. It’s been three years since everything and almost three years since we’ve been dating... I feel like we’re ready and I know exactly what I’m going to do. 

Once we dropped Darian off and Katniss went off to the woods for a little while, I searched high and low in our house. It wasn’t till I looked under the bed to see a dark red box, I slide it out and open the lid. A smile forms on my face as I pick up the locket she’s kept, I open it to find the picture of Gale is gone and instead, a picture of me takes his place. I put that back in the box and pick up the thing I was looking for. The pearl. Carefully, I put it in my back pocket and walk into town to find the one person I can trust. 

Thom is in his office designing buildings on paper but stops to listen to what I have to say. Suddenly, I’m nervous and I can’t get out what I need to say. 

“Spit it out Peeta” he chuckles 

“Okay... first things first, I want to ask Katniss to marry me” I tell him 

“Wow. It’s about time you do” he teases, I roll my eyes at him, husband and a father and he’s still like a child

”Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?” I ask, he nods. I take out the piece of paper and the small box that holds the pearl 

“This piece of paper is how I want the ring to look. I’ve got the pearl here. Would you be able to go to District One for me to put the order in? You can tell Madge to make it easier but I just don’t want Katniss to know and I’m the worst liar” I tell him 

“Oh... wow. That’s some ring” Thom admits 

“You don’t think it’s too flashy, do you?” I ask

”No. It’s just I’ve never seen a ring designed like this before. Don’t worry, leave it to me, well actually Madge is better with these things. We’ll take Darian with us, like our first vacation” Thom chuckles, putting the paper and box in his front pocket 

“Thank you... this means a lot to me” I smile and he smiles back 

“Anything for a good friend like you, Peet” he replies patting my back 

“Do you think she’ll say yes?” I ask nervously 

“Katniss is really unpredictable. She could but then she may not. I’m confident she’ll say yes but don’t get your hopes up. Think of the two very different possibilities” he wisely replies, I nod in understanding. 

The entire way back home, all I can think about is how ecstatic I’d be if she said yes and how upset I'll be if she says no. The thought of Katniss saying yes... have her in a white dress, walking down the isle. The thought of her shutting me down also enters my thought process, the feeling of sorrow fills my body at the thought of it. I push it away quickly and think of if she says yes. 

I walk through the door to find Katniss sitting on the couch, reading a letter. I kiss her cheek before going into the kitchen to start on dinner. As I begin the salad, Katniss sits on the kitchen bench and starts eating a carrot. 

“Annie is coming over in September for Flynn’s third birthday. She asked if it’s okay to stay with us” Katniss says extending the picture of baby Flynn giving a toothy laugh on the soft sand on a beach 

“Of course it’s okay. I still can’t believe he’ll be three soon. I can’t believe a lot of things that have passed” I reply 

“Me too. Some days... I feel guilty because... for a little while I forget what it was like, I forget about the people who sacrificed their lives for me” she admits, I stop what I’m doing to take her hand 

“You shouldn’t, it’s the first step in the process of moving on. We’ll never forget the people who impacted our lives but they’d want us to move on” I comfort, I kiss her hand and mirror her smile, I continue chopping the carrots for dinner 

“I asked Madge for her, Thom and Darian to come over for dinner this weekend” I try not to show much emotion and hope to god she came up with a believable excuse

”Oh! What’d she say?” I ask casually 

“Just that they’re going on a little holiday seeing as they’ve only seen Twelve and Thirteen” she replies 

“That’ll be nice for them. Did they say where they were going?” I ask

”Madge wants to see what District One looks like and then they’re going Four” she replies, I look at her and find her looking at me weirdly 

“What?” I ask 

“Nothing... you just don’t seem as surprised as I thought you would be” she admits

”Surprised?” I question, she raises her eyebrow in question then let’s out a huff before kissing my cheek and walking out of the kitchen, I let out a breath of air, she suspects something but not what it actually is... I hope she doesn’t at least. 

* * *

It takes a while for the ring to be made and Madge sneaks it to me when she was working. I’ve kept it in my pocket ever since. I felt bad when Katniss had a huge freak out about the pearl going missing, I had to tell her that I haven’t seen it or taken it, I know now isn’t the time to do it, I need the perfect timing. 

Annie and Flynn’s stay takes her mind off it. Flynn makes her happy which I’m grateful for, Annie and I watch from the kitchen window as Katniss is bobbed down to Flynn’s level, showing him the different plants we planted this summer, I smile when she pulls him closer. 

“So, when are you asking her?” Annie asks

”Huh? Ask her what?” I reply nervously 

“I saw you looking at the ring earlier today” she grins

”Oh. Uh. Um. I don’t know” I say. “I think I’m nervous in a way, that she’ll say no” I admit 

“What makes you say that?” She asks

”Well... she’s said before that she didn’t want to get married or have children” I frown 

“That was before, when The Hunger Games still existed, when she was starving and scared” Annie replies 

“I know but... we’ve never talked about it” I sigh 

“Maybe that’s given her the time needed to change her mind. I say go for it, life is too short for second guessing” Annie says wisely, I nod in agreement. Annie is right, I need to just go for it, if it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be. 

The month after Annie leaves is the month of Katniss and I’s third year anniversary. I cook us a romantic candle lit dinner in the comfort of our home. I suggest we take a walk outside and she luckily agrees, we end up walking to the meadow, fireflies providing us light as we stand under the willow tree. 

“I love it when the nights are like this” Katniss sighs, laying her head on my shoulder as she looks up to the bugs providing us light 

“It’s beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though. You should wear dresses more often” I grin, she chuckles in reply. I take this as the perfect chance to propose to her, I take a deep breath and feel the box in my back pocket, jeez, I really need to pull myself together. 

“We’ve dated for three years now... I can’t imagine you never being in my life. You’re my everything Katniss” I say, I take her hands and kneel down which causes her to gasp

”I know you don’t like long speeches so I’ll try to make this short but sweet. For a while I’ve been wanting to propose to you but I never found the confidence in myself, until recently. You’re the love of my life, my other half... I... god Katniss I can’t live without you” I watch as silent tears fall down her face 

“The world has changed and so have we. I want to go through life with you by my side. Would you do me the greatest honour and be my wife?” I ask, taking out the box and opening it, she gasps at the ring

”I hope you’re not mad. You seemed to love the pearl so much and I thought maybe—I just wanted to—“ 

“Yes. I’ll marry you” she says, I smile and stand. I slide the ring on her left ring finger, it’s a perfect fit, I put the box back in my pocket before grabbing her face and kissing her deeply

“God. I love you” I groan against her lips 

“I’ve got a gift for you at home” she whispers, she unbuttons one more button on her dress to reveal a very sexy bra... it’s the thinnest material I’ve ever seen... my eyes widen as she practically pulls me back towards our district, best anniversary... ever.

The next morning I wake up with Katniss’ bare back pressed against my front. The ring I proposed to her with, glistens in the morning sun, it makes me smile that we’re more than girlfriend and boyfriend now. We’re going to get married... holy shit I’m going to marry this woman, if this is some sick dream... I’m going to be pissed. 

I start kissing up her neck slowly, she lets out a sigh and turns to lay on her back. She holds my head against her neck as I continue to suck and kiss at it.

”How was my _fiancé’s_ sleep?” I grin, kissing her lips 

“Perfect. Four rounds of love making? I haven’t been so tired in my life” Katniss replies 

“What can I say? I just couldn’t help myself” I say kissing her cheek, she pushes me so I’m laying down, she then straddles me 

“How about we kick off the morning before you go to work?” She grins 

“I’m at your mercy, My Love” I reply, keeping my hands on her hips. 

I’m in a good mood the entire time I’m at the bakery. Everyone comments on my constant happy mood, more than normal. I just shrug it off, I’m properly engaged and I’ve had mind blowing sex five times within the last eleven hours. 

The bell rings above the door and when I look up I see Katniss walking towards the counter, she’s wearing a dress. For the first time in public, willingly and my god does she look amazing with her hair down, she should wear dresses way more often. 

“Hey there, Beautiful” I smile leaning over to kiss her lips 

“Hi. I’m in the mood for some cheese buns” she says 

“Say no more” I grin, as I fill the brown paper bag with cheese buns, Madge walks out. She looks to me then to Katniss, she looks to her hand and sees the ring on her left hand

”Oh my god! Didn’t I tell you! Let me see!” She squeals taking Katniss’ left hand 

“You’ve already seen it...” I say rolling my eyes 

“Not on Katniss’ hand! So, where are you having the wedding? How many people are invited?” Madge starts her questioning 

“Calm down, Madge. We only just got engaged last night, we’ve got time” I chuckle handing Katniss the bag, she gives me the right amount of money, even though I don’t want to take it, we agreed, much to my dismay, that she should pay me like everyone else, so I take her money 

“I’ll see you later” Katniss chuckles, amused by Madge’s questioning. Once she leaves I fill up the displays with freshly baked goods, Madge keeps grinning at me, I raise my eyebrow at her

”Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask

”Oh nothing. It’s just it only took you guys years!” Madge replies, I roll my eyes at her

”Calm yourself Madge” I chuckle but I can’t help thinking, does Katniss want a wedding or does she just want to walk into the Justice Building and sign papers that say we’re married? In my opinion... I wouldn’t mind seeing her walk towards me in a beautiful white dress. 

* * *

After a long while discussing, Katniss and I agreed on having a wedding ceremony but it’s only going to be small, really small. Effie was ecstatic to hear the news and wrote down what Katniss wanted for a dress, it was funny hearing Effie trying to talk Katniss into a more extravagant dress and not to wear her hunting boots, Effie failed, of course. 

“This is why I don’t set foot in the kitchen” Katniss scowls covered in flower, she somehow managed to trip when holding the flour, hence her being covered head to toe in flour

”Come on, you aren’t doing terrible” I say, restarting the pancake batter for the fifth time 

“Oh no, I am. You do the measuring and I’ll just watch how it’s done” she replies, with a nod I begin measuring but I soon have to stop by Katniss kissing my neck, her hand up my shirt 

“At this rate... the pancakes are never going to get made” I sigh

”Mmm. Just keep going” she whispers in my ear, I try as best as I can but once her hand slides down my pants and starts pumping, I can’t hold myself together. I drop the cup, not caring that it was in the batter, I push it off the counter and replace Katniss with it, I hover over her and roughly join our lips.

”You getting that shot is so much better than using condoms” I groan, grinding against her front

”Tell me about it. Shut up and fuck me, Peeta” she replies, we rush out of our clothing and underwear in a hurry. I thrust into her roughly, without a warning, I hold her leg high above my waist as I drive into her. She tugs at my hair but I want to try something we haven’t done since we first started dating during the Games, I pull out which causes her to scowl. 

“Oh no, Baby. We’re far from done. On your hands and knees” I growl, without question she does and I enter her from behind, I wrap her hair around my hand and pull on it every now and again, causing her to cry out in pleasure, I move from pulling her to massaging both of her tits 

“God. I love your tits” I moan 

“And I love your cock inside me” she moans back

”Fuck me, Katniss. Come for me baby” I growl in her ear, I add my fingers and as expected she lets go, after a few more thrusts inside her, I finish. We barely have time to relax before there’s a knock at the door. 

“Can’t people... not come around on a... Sunday morning?” Katniss pants, the person keeps knocking which leaves us no choice but to clean up, she takes my shirt with a smirk 

“You really think we’re leaving the house today? We’re not done” she whispers against my ear, fuck me... another boner? She squeezes my crotch before walking towards the door, my god I have a mind blowing fiancé. She doesn’t come back for a while and I join her at the door, she’s talking pretty harshly and she’s tense. I put my hands on her shoulders which causes her to relax, she opens the door wider to reveal Gale. 

“Oh... hi Gale” I say 

“Am I interrupting?” He asks with a raised eyebrow 

“N—“ 

“Yes. Actually. Peeta was teaching me to bake” Katniss scowls 

“Well, I see that I’m obviously not wanted. Congratulations on the engagement” he says, sounding anything but sincere, he walks off and Katniss shuts the door, rolling her eyes 

“What did he want?” I ask as we walk towards the kitchen to clean up 

“First he asked how I was and then told me that there was nothing for me in Twelve. I told him about having Madge, Thom and Darian here... about you and I, getting married” she replies as she wipes down the counter

”I’m guessing he wasn’t happy with that answer” I chuckle as I mop up the floor 

“Of course he wasn’t. I don’t care though” she scowls, finishing up her cleaning up area 

“Well, I’m finished here. Let me help you clean the rest” she suggests 

“It’s okay, I can finish up” I smile, Katniss raises her eyebrow 

“So you’re fine with me having a shower?” She asks 

“Of course. You don’t really have to ask me” I chuckle, filling up the sink after emptying out the bucket of dirty water

”Jesus, Peeta” she smiles in amusement

”What?” I reply, really confused 

“I’ll be in the shower, nude. It’ll be steamy and my body will be wet” she whispers against my ear... fuck me...

”Shit Katniss. Twice in less than an hour?” I reply 

“I mean you can stay down here and clean up” she shrugs 

“Hell no. I’m not missing out on a golden opportunity” I scoff, following close behind up the stairs and into our bedroom bathroom. 

Soon, April arrives, the date of our wedding. I’m forced by Effie early in the morning to go over to Haymitch’s place to get changed, Thom doesn’t come too long after with his suit that matches Haymitch’s. 

Not long after Katniss and I decided to have the traditional wedding, I convinced her to give her mom a call, at least tell her our news. She listened thankfully because her mother agreed to come to Twelve, Katniss also recently asked her mom to walk her down the isle alongside Haymitch. 

Effie refused to let me see the design of Katniss’ dress on paper. That was one fight Katniss couldn’t win against Effie but I reassured her I could wait till she walks to me down the isle. 

Thom and I reach the meadow, Johanna, Hazelle, Vick and Rory are all sitting on the white wooden chairs. I take my place on the left side of the man who will announce Katniss and I’s marriage. I nervously play with my fingers, why am I so nervous? I can’t believe this is actually happening... I’m getting married to Katniss, that’s why I’m nervous, I’m marrying Katniss, a woman who I can’t believe I have in my life. 

The music starts playing, Posy walks down throwing petals while holding Flynns hand, Annie is the first to walk down to where we stand under the willow tree. Next is Madge, Darian lets out an excited squeal from Hazelle’s lap, then finally, everyone stands. Katniss appears and she looks... beautiful... her dress has sparkles that seem clear in the shade but as the light from the sun hits her dress, it gives off a fiery look. Her long laced sleeves makes the dress that much more beautiful. Not to mention her hair let out in her natural curls. 

“Wow” I say under my breath, once Haymitch and her mom give her away, her mom sits down next to Flynn who carries the rings on a belt around his waist, making his outfit even more cuter than it already is. 

By the time Katniss and I kiss, sealing our marriage together, the sun is setting and changing the sky from blue to a mix of orange and red. We all go to the town square where the rest of our District were invited to join in. Katniss and I have our first dance together, it was like everyone around us disappeared and we were dancing around, just us two.

”You look so beautiful” I smile and she does too 

“Thank you but I gotta say, I’ve never been a fan of makeup” Katniss scowls 

“You still look beautiful, both ways” I reply, kissing her cheek 

“Do you mind if I take over?” We both look over to Haymitch 

“Of course” I say, they both start dancing and I decide to ask Katniss’ mom to dance with me, the night couldn’t have gone better.

Later that night Katniss and I go to our home to change before meeting Annie and Flynn at the train station. We get to Four late into the night, Annie takes us to the beach house that Finnick bought them before the last Hunger Games, she makes sure we’re settled in before she walks back to her house. 

“Now, our offical toasting” I grin, sitting next to Katniss in front of the fire. We both toast our bread and feed it to each other until the toast is completely gone.

”Why don’t we start off this honeymoon in a traditional way?” I ask 

“Sounds perfect...” she says standing up, pulling me up with her. We’re both in our underwear by the time we get to the bedroom, I hover over her body, connecting our lips in for a passionate kiss. I un-clip her bra and start kissing down her neck, I kiss down until I get to her right breast

”Ooh my god... Peeta” she groans 

“That’s right, say my name, Baby” I mumble as I lick and suck at her nipple, I then turn my attention to her left one, giving them the same attention. While I’m busy, she sticks her hand down my boxers and slowly starts pumping my erection in her hand. 

“Wait, I’ve got an idea” I grin, kissing her lips before rushing downstairs. I look in the icebox to find exactly what I wanted. I rush upstairs and straddle Katniss, I shake the can, watching as she raises her eyebrow.

”You don’t mind, do you?” I ask, she shakes her head. I spray the whipped cream over both her breasts then all the way down, above her panties. To say I licked her enthusiastically is an understatement... the sounds that came from her mouth... holy shit was it amazing.

”My turn” she grins, pushing me to my knees, she takes the can from me and sprays my cock. She then starts sucking me off, my eyes close and I moan at how good it feels. I stop her to take off my boxers, she takes off her panties and lays down on the bed. I push her legs far apart before roughly entering her. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll have trouble walking in the morning” I growl into her ear 

“That’s how I want it, Baby” she groans, I suck at her neck violently as I continue my harsh thrusting. Katniss finishes first but right after I spill myself deep inside her. 

I finish having a warm shower, thinking about the week Katniss and I have spend in Four makes me smile. I think that without a doubt, we’ll be coming back real soon. I get out of the shower and dress in my cream button up shirt and blue shorts, I eventually find Katniss standing on the sand, watching the ocean waves crash then pull back and crash against the shore again. Her short sundress waves in the Spring wind, I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask 

“Just how peaceful Four seems to be. I love this sound” she sighs as the waves crash against the sand 

“I agree. I never want to leave” I reply, kissing her neck 

“Can you believe that you’re twenty-one next month?” I ask 

“Not really. I honestly didn’t think that I’d live to be twenty-one” she replies 

“Try being twenty-six” I chuckle. “I can’t complain, I’m married to the most beautiful woman in the world” I add 

“I love you” she says, spinning around in my arms 

“And I love you” I reply, kissing her softly, we both sit down on the sand and watch as the sun sets far beyond the sea. 

* * *

When I get home, I see Madge walking out the door. I’m immediately confused on why she didn’t go straight home from work. She sees me and for a second she tenses but it’s gone just as quick, I walk up to her before she could run off.

”Hey. Is Katniss okay?” I ask 

“I uh... yes. She’s fine. I don’t know anything” she replies, quickly walking past me before our conversation could continue. I walk inside the house to find Katniss not downstairs, I walk upstairs and eventually find her sitting in the corner of the bathroom, face hidden in her legs. 

“Katniss, whats happened?” I ask 

“On top of the toilet” she barely whispers. I walk over to the toilet where a stick sits on it, I pick up the stick that has two blue lines, I’ve never seen something like this before...

”Katniss, what is this?” I ask, squatting down to her level, she looks at me to reveal her bloodshot eyes, she’s been crying...

”It’s a pregnancy test, Peeta. I’m pregnant” she replies, her voice quivers and I know how terrified she must be. I pull her in for a tight hug, she wraps her arms around my waist and her body shakes as she cries. 

“I promise you, everything is going to be fine. I’ll be by your side every step of the way” I reply, kissing the top of her head. 

It was hard for Katniss and I to go into our District hospital. It was filled with unknown faces, we haven’t had the best experiences in hospitals but when we’re in this situation... we don’t really have a choice in the matter. A woman in a white coat walks in with a syringe, I instantly grab Katniss’ hand, feeling a flashback starting. 

“We just want to take a blood sample just to be sure. Is that okay?” She asks looking at Katniss, who hesitantly nods 

“Right. It’ll only sting for a little bit” I watch as she picks it up

”I’m sorry, excuse me” I say rushing out of the room, I hold onto one of the chairs, breathing heavily, I feel like I’m going to pass out. I look around me and I’m back in the Capitol, blood, Peacekeepers, more blood. I see Snow heading towards me and my breathing gets quicker, my body feels cold until suddenly my hand grows warm. I close my eyes, ready to die but nothing happens, when I open my eyes again we’re back at the hospital, I look next to me to see Katniss holding my hand. 

“I’ve ruined it haven’t I? She took your blood without me there with you?” I frown but she shakes her head 

“I told her to stop. Are you okay? It didn’t take over?” She asks 

“No. The violent side of it is gone but the flashbacks are just as bad. How long was I away?” I ask 

“Just a couple of seconds. How long did it feel?” She asks 

“Hours” I frown, she pulls me in for a kiss 

“You can wait out here if you want. I don’t want you getting another flashback” she says but I refuse to let her do anything this major on her own 

“No. I’m your husband, I want to be in there for you” I say kissing her 

“Okay, just look at me the entire time she does it” Katniss replies and I nod. We look at each other the entire time, Katniss grips my hand and I can see the fear in her eyes, all I can do is kiss and hug her. By Katniss’ blood results, she was able to find out that she was already three months along, which means that she got pregnant on our honeymoon, I know those shots had an eighty percent chance on being affective but... I thought we wouldn’t be in that other percent. 

When we get home, I get a start on lunch while Katniss goes upstairs. It gives me time to go over all of the information that I got given today, I’m going to be a father before the next year even starts, I also think about how my flashbacks still come and that Katniss and I really need to use condoms and her shot. 

Once I’ve prepared lunch I go upstairs and into our room. I stand in the door way as Katniss looks at herself in the long mirror on our wall, her shirt is up and there’s only the slightest bump on her stomach. She looks to me, a mixture of emotions in her eyes, happiness, fear, doubt, I walk up to her and hug her from behind, looking over her shoulder. 

“How can a body as ugly as mine carry such a valuable thing” she mumbles, I take the risk and place both my hands on her stomach, I’m surprised when she has a tiny smile on her face, that’s a good sign I guess.

”You’re body is far from ugly. Like we’ve already discussed, it’s a body of a soldier, a soldier who’s been through hell and back. You’ve come so far Katniss and you’ll be an amazing mother. I’m always going to say that, every time you’re in doubt but also whenever you’re happy. Our baby is lucky because I know you’ll do everything in your power to protect him or her” I tell her

”As long as you’re beside me, I believe you” she smiles and I do too, I kiss her neck in reply.

On a quiet Sunday in the sixth month of Katniss’ pregnancy, I have my left hand on her round belly while the other sketches. Katniss being pregnant has been trialing at times, we’ve fought so bad once that she slapped me, that just ended in rough, animal, hate sex, which I might add... was one of my favourite types. 

We always made up though, either her or me apologised. A lot of the time it was her seeing as she usually started it over something really small but I always reassure her that it’s the pregnancy hormones. Her mom was happy when we called to tell her the news, even more happy when Katniss asked if she could deliver our baby, since then, Mrs Everdeen finds herself visiting Twelve much more often. 

Effie continues to send baby things, so much so that Katniss and I had to call her saying that we appreciate the gifts but we won’t have room for all of the clothes and toys. Much to her dismay, she agreed, mostly not to anger a pregnant Katniss.

My movements as I sketch stop as I feel a thump against my hand. Katniss freezes in my embrace, unsure if it really happened but it does for a second time, she sits up in alarm and I put my pad and pencil down so I can sit next to her. 

“Oh my...” she mummers, her normally olive skin tone has turned pale, her eyes widened 

“Katniss... it’s okay” I whisper but we both know, no matter what I say will tame her fear, all I can do is hold her close until the kicking stops, I hold her shaking body in my arms and I only wish that I was the one going through all of this.   
  
“Why don’t we go for a walk?” I suggest, she nods. It’s actually a perfect night to go for a walk because it’s cool but not cold enough to wrap up warmly. We walk around the District and I smile as she hugs my arm, we end up at our District memorial, where all the people of District has passed away, the little lights light up the entire yard, we stand in front of my families names 

“Some days... I can’t believe they’re still gone. My family would’ve loved you, my mom would’ve loved your strength and independence” I sigh, ghosting my fingertips over her name

”_Willow_... that’s a beautiful name” Katniss says

”If our baby is a girl... I want that to be her name Willow Lillian Mellark. After both of our mothers” Katniss adds, I smile and look at her 

“I totally agree with you. And if our baby is a boy James Rye Mellark, after our dads” I reply and she smiles too

”They all deserve to be here. To see us when we got married. Be in their grandchild’s life” Katniss frowns 

“They may not be here in the flesh but they are in spirit” I reply as we look at her father and sister’s name engraved into the smooth stone 

“Prim would’ve been seventeen now... that’s crazy” Katniss sighs 

“I would’ve had a hard time fighting boys from her. If our baby is a girl and looks anything like you, I’ll definitely have trouble” I reply and she chuckles, she rubs her belly with a sigh, I know that I’ve achieved my goal, I’ve taken her mind off of it and made her look on the brighter side of things. 

* * *

It happens on the first day of December, Thom comes running into the bakery panting that Katniss has gone into labour. I’m quick in grabbing coat and running home as fast as my legs would let me in the deep snow. I get home and I don’t bother taking off my coat before rushing up the stairs where Katniss lays in bed, beads of sweat on her forehead. 

“Peeta...” Katniss smiles 

“Hey, Katniss. How are you holding up?” I ask 

“I mean, other than in pain often? I’m great” she chuckles, there’s a soft knock on our door and we look to see her mom 

“Just to fill you in Peeta. Katniss is just about halfway through the stage, it’s normal for some births to move fast so don’t be alarmed. Although, this period is the longest so I’ll need a lot of assistance” she tells me and I nod 

“Whatever you need” I reply. I mostly get instructed to distract Katniss in any way that I can, so we talk about each other’s day while she holds my hand, she squeezes it every time the pain returns and I coax her through it every time. 

By the time her mom announces that it’s time for Katniss to start pushing, I’m immediately terrified. I’m no stranger to how painful it is for women to give birth, thanks to school but I don’t think I’m ready for the woman I love to experience it, almost entirely on her own.

Katniss pushes as hard as she can when her mother tells her to, I’m there the entire time, letting her use my hand like her own squeeze toy. She doesn’t hesitate to squeeze my hand until it turns white, it hurts a lot but it’s nothing like she’s going through, doesn’t even compare to it.

Nothing could’ve prepared me for the overwhelming emotions I feel when I hear the cry of the child that carries my blood. It’s a girl. I cut the cord, officially separating her from Katniss, we looking down at our daughter who has now reduced to whimpering, she’s covered in blood and fluids I didn’t know existed but even then she looks beautiful, her hair coloured like her mother’s but her colouring much more like mine. 

Katniss’ mother has me take the baby as she helps Katniss finish the last stage of the birth. I help Katniss run a shower and while she washes up I change our bedsheets, Katniss returns looking refreshed and in clean nightwear. Once she’s settled in bed, her mom returns with our daughter who’s dressed in warm sleep wear, a warm blanket that has her looks like it is indeed keeping the cold out. 

“Do you know her name?” Her mom asks as she lays our daughter in Katniss’ arms

“Willow Lillian Mellark. Named after her grandmother’s” Katniss smiles down at the sleeping infant and I watch as her moms eyes fill with tears, refusing to let them fall

”I... I’ll be in the other room when you need me” she barely gets out before leaving, I climb into bed with Katniss, kissing the top of our baby’s head 

“Is that a good sign from her?” I ask, Katniss smiles 

“It’s the happiest I’ve seen her in a while” she replies kissing Willow’s forehead 

“You know, I was terrified. Consumed with terror but once she came out... it all vanished, I’m going to do all I can to protect her” Katniss says 

“I have no doubt you will. I’ll be right beside you, helping you protect her” I reply, now that Willow is cleaned I can see her properly and she couldn’t resemble Katniss enough... other than her skin tone, everything about this tiny baby is her mother and I couldn’t be any happier about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Parenting isn’t as easy as people think. It wasn’t what I expected myself. The constant nights where we are awoken by Willow, not knowing what her cries mean. During the day I can barely keep my eyes open, especially at work. Customers often chuckle and say ‘welcome to our world’, Madge and Thom often like to jab at us on how much we underestimated the levels of a newborn baby. 

Despite the odd hours of night and the unknowing cries our daughter gives, we couldn’t be any happier without her. Being only a week old there’s barely anything Willow can do but I love the feeling of her soundly asleep on my chest, hearing Katniss sing to her which eventually soothes her cries, watching as her wide blue eyes take in her surroundings. 

The day after Christmas we get a pleasant surprise from Annie and Flynn, we weren’t expecting the visit and we constantly apologised for the state of the house. Another thing about having a newborn, you have less time to tidy up the house. Flynn didn’t care in the slightest and instead the four-year-old was engrossed with the tiny baby in Katniss’ arms, he asked many questions, one of which was where she came from and how I became the father, slightly embarrassing but we all had to laugh at the innocent sound in his voice. 

Flynn talks about how he’s preparing to start big boy school and even holds Willow but gets bored extremely quick and asks if I can play with him. They stay for dinner before leaving to stay in a house in the Victors Village that is specifically for visitors. I clean up after dinner and smile to myself, it’s still so surreal sometimes that I have a child... a beautiful daughter who’s mother I’m madly in love with. 

After I finish cleaning I join Katniss on the couch and watch as she feeds our daughter so naturally, it’s like she’s been doing it her whole life. Being a mother looks good on her, it makes her look happy, like she’s finally finding herself again and it’s the same for me... Willow is the best thing that could’ve happened to us. 

“What are you looking at me for?” She smiles and I smile back 

“Nothing really. I just admire you, you’re beautiful” I reply and she chuckles

”Married to me and I’ve had your baby. You don’t have to compliment me” she says but she knows my answer before I even say it

”I know I don’t have to but I want to. Nothing I give you will measure to what you’ve given me. You deserve to be complimented for the rest of your life” I reply, she leans her head on my shoulder 

“I can’t believe I’m actually this happy... I don’t think I ever would’ve been this happy with Gale. I don’t think I would’ve had children or even married him. You were always going to be the one for me, no matter what the outcome turned out to be” she admits and I kiss her cheek 

“That makes me feel like I’m special when you put it that way” I reply, she looks up at me

”You are special. I wouldn’t have gotten married or had children with just anyone. You deserve all of this happiness” Katniss says, we share a sweet kiss then look down at our daughter with a smile 

“I can’t imagine her being in The Hunger Games...” Katniss whispers, I rub her arm in comfort, I’ve thought that more than once... it terrifies me every time. 

“Neither can I... but she’s safe from that now. The Games are gone and she can live a normal life” I reassure her and she nods 

“I want her to stay this small forever. A period where she depends on us” Katniss frowns after burping her, laying her in her arms

”A period where she doesn’t know what boys are” I add, Katniss rolls her eyes and chuckles 

“You’re daddy couldn’t be anymore overprotective, huh?” Katniss coos, coincidently Willow smiles in her sleep which causes us to laugh 

“Well, I guess that’s agreed then” Katniss giggles, god I love my small family... and I’ll do everything I can to protect them. 

* * *

The months pass by much quicker than we liked, as Willow gets older she develops a personality, she enjoys laughing and crawling around everywhere in the house. She’s also started growing her two bottom teeth which knocks Katniss and I into reality that our baby girl is growing up and I don’t know how I feel about it.

She’s different around Katniss and I then around others that we know. With us she’s loud and turns the house upside down but when she’s around others she is extremely shy and clings to me. I say that I’m guilty of still babying her and she’s seven-months-old but I can’t help myself, besides, she’s mine and Katniss’ baby, that’ll always be my argument. 

“I don’t think there’s been a time where I haven’t seen her in your arms” Thom chuckles

”Just wait till Matilda gets older, then you’ll understand why” I grin, Thom watches as Katniss and Madge sit in the comfortable yard chairs, Madge breastfeeding their week old baby girl, three-year-old Darien sitting happily on Katniss’ lap

”Unlike her brother, Matilda was planned. Darien is the most energetic three year old you could ever get, I feel like his sister won’t be any different” Thom chuckles 

“Do you think you and Madge will have anymore?” I ask 

“At least two more probably” he replies 

“Four kids?! Jeez, you guys must really want those grey hairs to come through quick” I tease and he rolls his eyes 

“God, Peeta. If Katniss wanted to you’d have ten children” Thom says, I shut up and he grins knowing he’s right. I’m blessed that Katniss had our daughter and I’d be fully content with Willow but if Katniss asked to have more... I’d agree in a heartbeat. 

Once Madge and Thom leave I get a start on dinner. I smile as I hear the laugh of Katniss and Willow in the living room, nothing could sound any better than the sound of them laughing, I hope Snow can see how my life turned out compared to his, that I’ve got a family who are happy and doesn’t need to worry about the Hunger Games. 

Haymitch like always joins us for dinner, Willow sits happily on his lap. He’s one person she loves going to and he loves holding her, she’s brought light into his life again and we see Haymitch smiling and laughing a lot more since Willow has been born. 

“How does it feel having a cock-blocker in the house?” Haymitch grins at me, I roll my eyes, little does he know that he’s semi-right, I haven’t been getting laid a whole lot in the past weeks but he doesn’t need to know that

”All this time later and you still ask personal questions” I sigh 

“That’s how I work I’m afraid” Haymitch grins down at Willow who smiles up at him. 

We get Willow to sleep and we take the time to clean, the only time we really can clean up before it gets destroyed again. Katniss is standing by the fireplace, looking at the photos of our family and friends, we recently added a photo of the two of us, Willow laughing in my arms. 

“The both of them are proud of you” I say standing next to her, I look and see that she’s looking at the picture of her parents, Prim and herself, a happy smile

”I hope they are... it pains me that they don’t get to see Willow” she sighs

”They can. They’re closer than we may think” I reply, putting my arm over her shoulder and I kiss her cheek before smiling while looking at the smiling faces in the photos of the people we care deeply about.  
  
After everything looks somewhat clean, Katniss and I get ready for bed. Nothing feels better than holding Katniss in my arms, the summer breeze blowing in through the window. I smile at the feeling of her in my arms, a feeling that I’ve always enjoyed and will never stop enjoying. 

“I love being in your arms” Katniss sighs

”I love it even more” I grin, Katniss turns in my arms with the same grin and cups my cheek

”God, I’ve missed having you to myself constantly” I groan, kissing her hand then her lips, our kiss starts off slow but I start getting carried away and hover over her, deepening our kiss. My arms go under her shirt and to her bare breasts that are plump from having a baby, I feel her curves from carrying our daughter. 

Just as her hands reach my boxers, we hear crying from the monitor. I pull away groaning, Haymitch couldn’t be far from spot on about Katniss and I’s privet life. She gets up and gets Willow, in that time I sort out and get rid of my raging hard on, Katniss walks in with Willow on her hip, a pacifier in her mouth and clutching onto her stuffed toy goat.   
  
“Someone had a nightmare” Katniss coos brushing the small dark hair off Willow’s face, Willow reaches out for me and I take her, she lays her head on my bare chest, I can’t help but smile and rub her back, she couldn’t be anymore like her mom. 

“She’s definitely a daddy’s girl. A huge one” Katniss grins, getting in bed and rubbing our daughter’s back

”I’m not complaining” I smile, kissing the top of her head

”God save the boy who ends up being her first boyfriend” Katniss chuckles 

“Yeah... she’s not dating” I reply, I couldn’t be anymore serious than I am right now. If she’s anything like Katniss... I’m going to have a lot of trouble.

* * *

“Daddy, how do I look?!” Willow runs up to me as I set up the table for breakfast, she’s in a dark blue dress and light brown button shoes, her long dark hair in two neat braids

”Wow... you look beautiful” I smile picking her up

”I wish you could come to school with me” she frowns, I kiss her cheek 

“Me too, Sweetie. Remember though, mommy and I will pick you up” I reassure her, I put her down so that she can eat her breakfast, Katniss comes down, no longer in her hunting gear but a mid-thigh dress, her hair in a single braid.

”You look beautiful too” I grin spinning her before pulling her against me so we can share a tender kiss 

“Anything to get you there” Katniss says rolling her eyes, using her words wisely due to Willow sitting at the table. 

After eating breakfast Katniss and I walk Willow to school. More so I walk while she sits on my shoulders, Katniss holding one of her hands protectively. We get to the school that was rebuilt to look almost exactly the same, I don’t know why it’s so terrifying to think about but it is. I watch as all the kids walk into the building but I’m not sure I’m prepared to let Willow be one of those kids... 

“Is it too late to school her at home?” I ask, Katniss chuckles, taking Willow off my shoulders and placing her on the ground 

“She can’t stay at home forever. Someday... she has to move on” Katniss’ voice goes a little high and I know this is just as hard for her as it is for me. We both bend down to her level, she looks at us with a smile. 

“Now, remember to use your manners and talk nicely to everyone. I love you so much” Katniss says hugging our daughter and kissing all over her face which causes her to giggle

”I love you too, Mommy” she smiles, kissing Katniss’ cheek before hugging her tightly

”We’ll be right here when you get out. Make sure to tell us all about your day” I say, kissing her cheek

”I will, Daddy. I love you” she replies kissing my cheek then we share a hug

“I love you more” I smile as I stand, she walks through the gates and I hold Katniss close as silent tears fall down her face, I know how hard it is for her to entrust strangers to look after our precious daughter. 

The entire day I can barely concentrate, Madge thinks it’s hilarious. Just like Thom, she loves to tease me to the point of no return, the morning is busy but even then whenever I look at the clock it’s nowhere near the time to pick up Willow from school. In the afternoon, business gets slow, the clock on the wall seems to tick slower to, I try passing the time but there’s little that I can do. 

Finally, Katniss walks in which means it’s time to go pick up Willow. We both wait eagerly outside her school which is still standing, thankfully. It’s not long till the bell rings and a whole heap of children pile out of the building, Willow running as fast as her little legs can take her and into Katniss’ arms. 

“How was school?” Katniss smiles

”So much fun! I got a star for my good drawing!” She squeals giving the paper to me, it’s extremely good for a five-year-old, so good that I know she’s drawn me, Katniss and her 

“Wow! This is amazing, Willow!” I smile, I take her from Katniss and hug her tightly before setting her down on her feet. Katniss and I walk behind Willow as she skips ahead, singing a song she learnt at school. Katniss holds onto my arm, watching our daughter with a small but happy smile on her beautiful face. 

I sit at the table with Willow, helping her with her first ever homework. Reading and numbers which she understands quickly and soon doesn’t need my help, I sit and admire my daughter, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Katniss, I was wrong because like Katniss, Willow is my everything. 

After I kiss Willow goodnight I stand in the doorway as Katniss’ soothing voice sings our daughter to sleep. She brushes Willow’s dark curls that fall to her chest until she reduces to soft breaths, Katniss slowly gets up and turns on the light by her bed, I flip the switch and follow Katniss into our room. 

“I saw some of the single moms looking at you this morning and they did it again when we picked Willow up” Katniss says wrapping her arms around my neck, so it’s one of these nights... god I love it when she gets jealous.

”Is that so? Maybe they just thought Willow was cute” I tease, she scoffs 

“The look they gave you was the ‘I-want-you-to-fuck-me-senseless’ kind of look” she scowls

”Oh, so the look you give me daily” I grin, she smacks my chest and goes to move away but I take her hand and pull her against me

”Were you jealous?” I tease, keeping her tightly against me so she can’t walk away

”No. I don’t get jealous” she replies bluntly with a scowl, I move my lips to her neck, tenderly kissing her. My hands move to grip her hips tightly, I kiss my way up her neck so that they’re ghosting over her ear

“I think otherwise. Unlucky for them that my whole heart belongs to you” I whisper, when I pull away she’s grinning, her hands slide up from my chest and interlock from behind my neck, god I love this woman... 

“Are you saying all of this just to get laid?” She asks 

“Partly. You know it’s always true. You know those women are nowhere close to my radar” I reply undoing her braid so her hair falls down her back 

“Okay... maybe I was a little jealous” she admits and I grin, I love being right, there’s no way in hell I’d say that aloud so that she can hear

”But, before you do your annoying thing of teasing me. You get jealous too” Katniss adds, I scoff, refusing to agree with her 

“What? I never get jealous” I scowl, now she grins 

“So if you saw a guy staring at my boobs or ass you wouldn’t care?” She asks, of course I would! 

“What if they... complimented how I dressed” she whispers against my ear slowly sliding her hands up my shirt

”Then I’d tell them to go find themselves their own girl. That you’re taken” I growl, gripping her hips in a death grip

”I’d take you home and show you that you belong to me. That we belong to each other” I whisper unbuttoning the buttons at the front of the dress she’s wearing, slowly pulling it off her shoulders so I can kiss the warm bare flesh

”Care to show me now?” She asks undoing my belt and unfastens my pants from my hips

”Gladly” I grin. I push her forward until her legs hit the back of the bed, she sits down before getting into a lying position. I hover over her and join our lips for a slow but sensual kiss, I break away so that I can get rid of my shirt before joining our lips again, I feel my cock growing harder and harder the more I touch Katniss’ body. 

Over the years Katniss has become more comfortable with her body that’s covered in scars and burn marks. She’s still a little self-conscious but not around Willow who has a habit of kissing the ones on Katniss’ arms. I certainly don’t mind them, I spend a lot of my time admiring them, making Katniss feel proud to have these battle scars. 

I kiss and suck at her neck, I do the same on her chest and the top of her breasts... god I love my wife’s body. Katniss gets annoyed at the garment and unstraps it, throwing it across the room, I chuckle and suck at the dark nipples. Her fingers tug at my hair, pushing my face more into her breast, she sighs my name as I tug at her nipple, I move on and show the other the same attention. 

I slowly move and kiss down her body until I get down to the waistline of her panties, with my teeth I drag them down to her ankles, using my hands to throw them across the room. Slowly, I kiss up her leg until I get to my destination, I look to her to see her watching my every move, good, that’s how I want it to be. I lower my lips to her radiating centre, I lick up her wetness, her hands fly to my hair, pushing my face more into her.

Katniss lets out an orgasmic cry as she comes, I lick her up entirely before moving to her lips with a grin. We share a hungry kiss, I only now notice how suffocating my boxers are right now, I feel her hand slip inside my boxers as if sensing my discomfort and runs her fingertips over my cock and I groan. 

“Jesus, Katniss” I mumble

”Mmm. Lay on your back” she says, I do as I’m told and she straddles my waist with and evil grin 

“God, you are gorgeous” I groan grabbing her hips 

“What would you say after I suck you off?” She grins

”I’d call you a goddess” I reply, even though she’s done it multiple times before, I can never prepare myself when I feel her hot mouth around my cock. Watching as her head bobs up and down, the way she gently squeezes my sack, I come inside her mouth, letting out a groan. She releases me and straddles me again, I reposition so that my back is against the headboard so that we can kiss passionately. 

“You’re fucking amazing” I growl against her lips 

“Only for you, My Love” she whispers against my lips, I join them up again and in a matter of seconds I grow hard again. She doesn’t hesitate to sink down on my cock once were both ready, she rides my cock like it’s the last time she ever will, I continue my pervious actions and suck on her nipples. 

She comes with a muffled cry by our kissing. I flip us and violently thrust myself in and out of her. I kiss her to muffle my orgasmic cry as I spill inside her before collapsing next to her, both of us panting like we just ran a marathon, she sits up once she’s stoped her rushed breathing and puts my shirt on and throwing me clean boxers, throwing our clothing in the hamper before joining me in bed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of this” Katniss sighs in my arms, I never will, the feeling of having her close is comforting and I never want to let her go

”Never. I love you” I say kissing her temple

”I love you too” she whispers, joining our lips for a sweet kiss before switching off the bedside lamps and falling into a dreamless sleep. 

It’s just Katniss and I to celebrate Willow’s birthday this year. Turning six is a big deal for her, all it meant for Katniss and I is that she’s getting older, I don’t think I like that thought if I’m being completely honest. Since she’s been born, she’s brought a new light into our lives, she shines everyday and she’s another reason added to how I manage to get up in the mornings on my bad days. 

“Daddy, how are baby’s made?” Willow asks, I look to Katniss for help but she just bites her lip to stop herself from laughing... that’s really uncool

”Well... uh... when a mommy and daddy really like each other... um... they... uh... have a special kiss in privet and make a baby” I explain, is it hot in here? Why has it gone up a few degrees? 

“Can I do the special kiss with Darien?” She asks and my eyes widen 

“Absolutely not” I tell her sternly, it doesn’t help that Katniss is reduced to hysterical laughter, what the hell is going on?

”Can you and mommy? I want a baby brother” Willow says, this causes Katniss to stop laughing and I grin at her 

“You want a baby brother?” I ask and Willow nods 

“Not a sister?” 

“I want to be an only girl” Willow frowns 

“Hey, even if we were to have another girl, you’ll always be my first princess. Forever and always” I reply kissing her cheek, she smiles, a smile that’s identical to her mother’s.

Darien’s birthday isn’t too long after Willow’s, since Willow brought up the topic Katniss and I haven’t talked about it. I mean, I would definitely have another one but only on her terms, I want her to really want a baby. 

Katniss and I join the other parents and sit at the table for dinner the children are all spending the night at Madge’s and Thom’s but before we all leave, we’re having dinner with everyone. I talk to some parents I’ve never met before and they seem to be really interesting, it makes me smile to see Katniss talking to one of the mothers and I like how she’s come out of her shell a bit more than before. 

Nothing could prepare me when I feel Katniss’ hand on my thigh, her hand slowly slides up to grope my crotch... fuck me. I try to concentrate on the conversation I’m having but it’s hard when my wife has her hand down my pants, stroking my cock, under the table. She takes her hand out then takes my hand, putting it on her thigh, while I move my hand upwards I feel nothing but bare flesh... holy shit... 

“I’m wearing nothing under this dress” she whispers into my ear, only so I can hear, my hands are shaking now... if we were at home right now I’d be fucking her against the front door. 

After the party we don’t make it in time and instead we find a little opening that leads to another section of the woods, I take her right against the first tree she comes in contact with. Not caring that we’re out in the open, three rounds of sex against that tree... three rounds... in the butt freezing winter air but neither of us cared, our actions keeping us warmer than ever.

”Peeta... I’ve been thinking... I don’t think having another baby is such a bad idea...” Katniss admits as we walk back home 

“I mean I would’ve been happy with just Willow but if you want another baby then we’ll have another one. Hell, if you said you wanted ten babies I’ll give you ten in a heartbeat” I reply and she smiles, laying her head on my shoulder with a sigh 

“I’m happy you didn’t leave me...” Katniss admits 

“I’m happy you still stuck by me” I reply and it’s true, if it weren’t for her help, I would’ve not had the life that I have right now. A life that’s worth living, a life that my family could be proud of.


End file.
